Painted In Black
by Limativus
Summary: It didn't matter what they all thought. He could do what he wanted. Still the burning rememberance of their voices eats at the base of his skull. Only one thought left. "Get rid of them. It's not wrong." Devit with mental instablity and DevitxDero oneside


Hello~ This little fic is more then a little messed up. It contains semi graphic scenes of violence, launguage, and mental instability. If you are offended by any of this please turn back now. c:

Disclaimer: I do not own any DGM character.

* * *

The pools sat lightly lightly, almost artistically, upon the dark damp earth. The remaining rain from a few hours earlier mixed and thinned the almost black pools of freshly drawn blood. The only figure on their feet sighed lightly.

It was an uncommon sight, Devit without Jasdero, but it was beginning to become familiar. For the past month he had snuck out every night to …'think'.

Devit scoffed. They'd been far too much trouble than they'd been worth. Yea, it'd been fun watching them scream their protests, Devit cast his tired eyes upon the scattered bodies, cutting them up would be even more fun. A greedy, almost HUNGRY, smirk tugged at his lips as he pulled the shiney stolen scalpel from his jacket pocket. He had already decided upon the first one to be in pieces, a young girl almost his age.

Her body bore no gashes or broken bones, a swift blow to the head did her in, still pristine. Devit kneeled to the side of her, wrapping his thin fingers around her throat. She would've been pretty, but she'd somehow been able to throw him to the ground. As the memory surged through Devit's sharply twisted mind, his knuckles turned white around the scalpel. His eyes widened as anger got the best of him, slamming the slender blade into her trachea. More and more humanly emotions overcame him, repeating his previous motion with increasing force.

Suddenly a dark, animalistic scream came from Devit as he grabbed his head in pain, the blade still lodged in the girl's unrecognizable face. The gash in his skull throbbed in rhythm with his heartbeat. Devit growled, blaming the wretch for tackling him. Hatred washed across him as his gaze fell upon the grizzly smile that was unintentionally carved into her face.

"…shut up……stop it…I SAID STOPP!!!" Devit's voice came out dark and husky. The violent rain of stabs continued until what lay before him was only a hunk of bloody, messy flesh. Her blood mixed with his own as he ran a shaky hand through his hair.

On to the next one.

xx

"You look more raccoon-like than usual." Tyki raised an eyebrow to the sleepy teen in front of him at the breakfast table.

"Huh?" Devit raised his head out of his cereal bowl, cheerios falling off his face.

"Yea….So, what's wrong with you? Did you go to bed late?" Tyki took a sip of his coffee.

"Nope! Devi goes to bed when Dero does hii!!" Jasdero stood in his chair and flailed.

"SIT DOWN!" Devit yelled suddenly, startling almost all the Noah. With a tearful look Jasdero complied, taking his seat obediently.

"You never yell at him…"Tyki cast a concerned look onto Devit, who was massaging his eye sockets. "You're going to bed early tonight."

"NICE! Wave your authority around Tyki!!" Road made a move to high-five Tyki, getting no cooperation and in return aiming a glare at him.

"I don't have to listen to you!" Devit stood and yelled.

"You DO have to listen to me." The Earl joined the conversation absently, "Go to bed early tonight. You need to be in a better mood when tomorrow rolls around. Get a full eight hours!" and quickly ended it.

"This is bullshit." Devit slammed his chair back to the table, "I'm FINE!" he stalked out of the room, the anger coming off of him could almost bee seen. A sad look took residence on Jasdero's face as he watched his brother storm out. Glancing over at the Earl, Jasdero waited for a nod, which he soon received. He quickly leapt up to chase Devit.

xx

"Devi? What's wrong hii?" Jasdero opened the door to his and his brother's dark room. Devit was sitting upon the black bed, a scowl clearly visible on his face.

"Nothing's wrong. You should mind your own business."

"Something's wrong. You're being mean to Dero hii." He took a seat next to his brother, receiving no reply. "Devi?" he lightly rested a hand on Devit's back. A visible twitch passed through Devit.

"What's wrong? You wanna know what's wrong?!" he went from whispering to yelling in an instant,

"You REALLY wanna know?! EVERYTHING!!! EVERYONE!!! It's all wrong Dero!!!" Devit looked up, anger seeping through his eyes, and hit Jasdero in the chest. "It's all wrong…" Jasdero coughed while Devit pulled his knees up to his own chest, "I can't….not anymore….no more….hehehehehe….."

xx

Blood burbled up from the dying man's mouth as Devit's boot pressed harder into his throat. The man's nails chipped and pulled off as he clawed into the black shoe atop him. Devit sneered as the blood from the man's hands got on his boot's fur. He lifted his foot up only enough to let the man take a breath, the stomp down, sending a 'crack' echoing through the thick night air.

"STOP STOP!!! Why are you doing this?!?!?!"

"Why?" Devit stalked over to the girl who had spoken, "You're really asking me why?! Why SHOULDN'T I?!?!" he stepped on one of her broken legs. "YOU answer me THAT!!!" he kicked her other leg, ripping the pale bone farther out of her torn skin, receiving a loud scream.

"PLEASE!! Just leave you monster!! STOP!! PLEASE!!" the girl sobbed as her leg took a deformed shape, her bone breaking free from the muscles that binded it.

"…..shut…up…..shut up……SHUT UP!!!!" he swiftly kicked her in the face, knocking her back and breaking her nose. "WHY are all of you pissing me off SO MUCH recently?!?! You humans NEVER shut up!!! You NEVER open your eyes!!! You NEVER stop judging those around you!!!" Devit straddled her waist and wrapped his hand over her bleeding face, pulling her face up to him. "Answer me that!!! HUH?!?! Where's your answer?!?!?!" he laughed as he pressed his ashen thumbs into her baby blue eyes.

Her screams were beginning to give him a headache.

xx

"Hey, where's the other insurance hazard?" Tyki looked up from his newspaper at Jasdero, who entered the dinning room alone.

"Sleeping." Jasdero sat at the table and grabbed the entire plate of bacon, taking it for his own.

"Good! He was really mean yesterday!! That brat needed to sleep!" Road reached for the bacon plate, only to have Jasdero pull it away defensively. "How long do you bet he'll be asleep for Tyki?" she turned away from Jasdero absently.

"Maybe till noon." He drank a sip of his usual black coffee.

"Something's wrong with him." Jasdero spoke suddenly and quietly.

"Wrong with him?" Tyki looked at him seriously. Jasdero NEVER spoke without adding his trademark 'hii' on the end of his sentences.

"Dero woke up in the middle of the night hii. Devi wasn't there." A sad look washed past his eyes, "Devi wasn't back till sunrise."

xx

A knock rang from the black door as Tyki entered Jasdevi's room unannounced.

"Devit? Are you sleeping?" Tyki walked towards the bed, Devit was lying atop the blanket.

"I WAS." He glared harshly at the man who disturbed his sleep. Sitting up he twitched. "Why are you here?"

"You weren't in your bed last night. Jasdero claimed he didn't see you."

"And you believe him?" Devit's eyes narrowed, "When was the last time he said something reliable?"

"See. Something's wrong with you. You never insult your brother. He's the most important thing to you." Tyki stared at Devit with a concerned look.

"How do you know what's important to me?" Devit's voice was dark and bloodthirsty.

"You-" Tyki''s eyes widened considerably.

"Get out of my room."

"But De-"

"GET OUT of my room. NOW." Devit gave a sharp murderous look. Tyki realized he SHOULD leave as soon as possible. Devit was never like this, yea he was mean, but in a childish way. Tyki reluctantly left, passing Jasdero in the doorway.

"C-can you tell Dero what's wrong?" Jasdero entered the dimly lit room and sat beside his mentally unstable brother.

"No."

"Devi!"

"Dero, shut up. You're just as bad as them. Staring, accusing, JUDGING. I thought you were different from them." Devit began to rock slightly.

"Who is 'them' Devi?'

"EVERYONE!!! All of them Dero!!" Devit grabbed ahold of his brother's jacked tightly and looked up into his eyes. "Everyone!! Everything!!! It's all 'us' and 'them'!!! Don't become one of them!!! Dero you're all I have!!! Please don't go!!" a dark line of tears pooled around Devit's eyes as a frantic look sprung upon his face. "Dero's not one of them!! You're just mine!!! You're ME!!! You're MINE Dero!! You can't become one of them!!! They're horrible!! They hate US!!! They hate ME!! Don't have me Dero!!! Help me kill them all!!! Killing them will make them go away!! Please Dero!!!" his tears began dripping onto his brother. "Please..don't …..Dero….please….Dero….you're mine….not there's….please…." Devit's grip loosened as he began crying more heavily.

"Devi…" Jasdero wrapped his arms around Devit. "Dero won't leave. You're Dero's other half, Dero WON'T abandon you."

"Yea….you won't leave me…" Devit dropped his arms to his sides. " Thank you….I love you Dero…"

"Dero loves Devi too." A sad smile crept onto Jasdero's loosely stitched lips.

"No. You don't …." He pushed Jasdero back suddenly. "You don't. YOU DON'T." he sat up to be eye view from his brother.

"But I do De-" Devit suddenly pressed his lips to his twin's, receiving a startled reaction. As Devit laced his long fingers in Jasdero's blond hair he ran his cat like tongue across the black stitched encasing his brother's mouth. Without a moment's hesitation Jasdero pushed Devit back and stood up off the bed, a disbelieving look in his golden eyes. A dark shadow cast over Devit's face. As Jasdero backed to the door Devit began mumbling, so he stopped to listen.

"All THEY'RE fault. Stupid people. Stupid GIRL. She shouldn't have been screaming so much. Wouldn't have had to cut her tongue out. Wouldn't have made her cry. She deserved it. THEY deserve it. All of them. Fucking girl pissed me off though. Got my mouth full of blood. If she stopped squirming I wouldn't have cut her tongue out. Stupid girl. Wouldn't have had to cut her open. THEY did this. They wouldn't be dead now. THEY should be dead. It's not wrong….it's not wrong…THEY say it's wrong…what do THEY know? Nothing….nothing….nothing…"

xx

The screams didn't reach his ears that night.

The blood dripped off the people's mangled bodies, strung up in the tall trees. The crimson drops fell onto Devit as he looked up at his handiwork.

"So…" Devit's eyes widened in horror as he caught sight of his approacher, "..this is what you've been doing at night hii?" Jasdero walked up nervously, desperately trying to avoid eye contact with his brother and the dead….THINGS around him.

"Why are you here?" anger dripped off Devit's voice.

"You were gone… you were talking about blood….I followed you…here." Jasdero fidgeted with his clothes.

"So what? We kill them all the time! We're getting rid of them anyways!!" Devit stalked over to Jasdero, a murderous look in his eyes. "Don't act like you're better than me!!! You're becoming like them!!!" he grabbed the collar of Jasdero's jacket and threw him to the ground. "Why wound you do that?! Am I that unimportant?!?!?!" he then quieted and swayed slightly, leaving a few moments to be taken by silence. Devit suddenly fell to his knees beside his brother. "Dero…..Dero…." his breath began catching like a small child's as tears washed over his face. "What's wrong with me? Dero….what's wrong with me?"

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong with Devi." Jasdero sat up off the cold ground and hugged his sobbing brother. "Devi's fine. Devi's fine." He laid a small kiss on Devit's forehead. "Devi just needs sleep."

"You're mine, aren't you Dero? You'll never leave me?" Devit raised his teary eyes to his brother's. "You're mine?"

"Yes. Yes Devi." He pulled him close. Jasdero couldn't leave Devit like this, ripping himself up inside because the way he felt about his twin was deemed 'wrong'. Jasdero knew, he'd known for a while, but chose to ignore it. But the situation had reached unavailability. Even if he didn't feel the same, he'd have to, for his brother's sake. "Dero's yours."


End file.
